Exploring Aspects of Ones Identity
by TonaLog1978
Summary: Jane offers a new experience to Loki. Jotun!Loki One Shot


"Have you lost complete control of your faculties?! No, the answer is no," Loki balked as he crossed the room to put distance between himself and Jane, "How could you ask such a thing?"

"Because I think you are beautiful either way," Jane replied as she followed him, "And I think I need to let you know that you can transform with me any time, and I will not run scared."

"Jane," He sighed, "You know how much I despise the Jotun form."

"I do, and I think you need to learn to love it. And maybe you can start by loving your Jotun body through my eyes," She continued to cut the distance between them with every word. She stopped directly in front of him and pulled his lips to hers in a pleading kiss, "Please, Loki. Let me help you with this."

Loki knew he could not deny her. Not when she had been too full of love and wonder when she last saw him this way. He closed his eyes and focused on the Casket, drawing his Jotun form from the traces of the artifact within his blood.

Jane smiled as she felt his body's temperature shift. She lifted her fingers to his face and tenderly traced the tribal lines upon his skin. She watched as he closed his eyes as if concentrating on something important.

"What is it, Loki?" Jane asked as she continued solely caressing the markings, "Does this hurt?"

"No," He breathed, "Quite the opposite in fact."

She smiled at the idea of giving him pleasure while in this Jotun form. Jane stopped for a moment which drew his red eyes to her meet her sparkling brown ones in question. Her smile grew lazily upon features, "So, you've never had sex in this form, have you?"

Loki started to pull away from her but she threw herself into his arms, causing him to lose his balance. Jane landed on top of Loki who found himself lying on their plush sofa. She straddled his body and leaned to brush her nose against his, "Loki, how much do you trust me?"

"It's immeasurable," He felt her brush her lips gently over his, "Why?"

"Because I want to make love to you like this," She eased her fingertips over the markings of each cheek and whispered her tongue over his lips.

"Jane, I don't know if that's such a good," He never finished his sentence as she began tracing the markings on his forehead with her lips and tongue, "Oh my."

Jane smiled as she trailed her fingertips down his throat. She pressed her lips to his gently, "My Prince, will you give me the honor of being your first?"

"When you say it like that," Loki breathed against her lips, "I couldn't deny you anything."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked with a teasing grin, "What if I asked you to let me be in charge?"

"If you think I will give up my control," He began.

She placed a finger over his lips, "I want you to exercise it."

Loki looked at her in confusion.

She slid her hands down his leathers, "Can you still do magic in this form?"

"Yes, why?"

"Clothes."

"Ah, yes," He snapped his fingers and their clothes vanished.

Jane smiled as she sat up to admire the markings on his chest, "Back to what I was saying," She pressed her palms against his chest before splaying her fingers over the markings there and kneading them gently, "Let me do all the exploring. Let me find your pleasure."

Loki watched her with trepidation and excitement coursing through his veins. Since discovering his Jotun heritage, the thought had never occurred to him to mate in the barbaric form. It was bad enough to have to exist in it. But Jane's touch had sparked sensations he wanted to explore further.

She traced the markings on his chest with her fingertips, lightly caressing each one. When she followed in the same pattern with her lips and tongue, Loki's Jotun timbre hummed the sweetest sound of pleasure she had ever heard.

"Jane," Loki spoke her name softly as she continued down his stomach, "My control only goes so far."

She grinned back at him wickedly, "I thought you were a God."

"It appears even gods have limits, Love."

Jane crawled back along his body, pressing her breasts to his chest as she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Loki flattened his palms on her back prolonging their skin to skin contact. When their lips parted, she whispered, "I'm not finished exploring yet."

"Jane," He whispered against her lips as her hands moved over his torso.

"Shh," She kissed him to silence his protests as her fingers enveloped his cock.

Loki's breath caught in his throat. As she began to stroke his length, he met her eyes once more with his demand for more control growing exponentially, "Jane..."

She smiled knowingly blissful of his state, "Yes, Love?" She asked, using his favorite endearment.

"I am now quite beyond my limits," He warned as he spread his fingers over hips.

"Nonsense," She teased before lifting her hips above him and taking the tip of his cock inside her. She saw him close his eyes in pleasure as he tipped his head back slightly. She slid him within her slowly, her body trembling with the sensation of cold warmth. She wasn't sure there were words to describe the deliciousness of the sensation.

In an instant, Loki rolled Jane to her back and lay atop her. She met his red eyes which told her everything she needed to know about this man and his love for her. As he began to slowly test the sensation of movement inside her, he moaned into her throat, "This might have been a bad idea."

"Why?" Jane's question only half escaped as a moan.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be able to get enough of you like this," He managed to grind out the sentence as he moved within her.

"And that's a bad thing?!" Jane half laughed amidst her own gasps and moans. She caught his face in her hands, "We need to have a talk sometime about definitions of good and bad."

"Later," Loki bit out as he seized her lips in a hungry kiss. He cupped her hip to him as he rocked into her. He growled, burying his face as her throat and biting her skin in tender yet possessive acts.

Jane could feel her climax mounting with every second as she gripped his shoulders harshly. Their rythym became frenzied, taking a more primal turn. She dug her nails into Loki's back as he bit her neck as they came undone together.

A long languid while later, Loki raised his head to look into Jane's sated eyes. He smiled.

"I like that," Jane whispered, "You smiling like this. It's sexy as hell."

Loki kissed her slowly as he felt his desire for her seem to come alive all over again, "I told you this might be a bad idea."

Jane ran her fingers down his spine, feeling more of his markings there she hadn't yet seen. The effect was instantaneous as he bucked his hips. She cried out in ecstasy. There would be no later conversation about good or bad ideas. Only more exploring.


End file.
